


life can do terrible things

by karasunonolibero



Series: haikyuu song fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “Don’t fall in love. Not if you can help it.” A tear slips out. “And if you do, say no. Please walk away before life can hurt you.”~or, Oikawa's lost the love of his life, and he begs his son not to let it happen to him, too.





	life can do terrible things

**Author's Note:**

> so...it's 4:24am and about two hours ago i listened to [terrible things by mayday parade](https://youtu.be/bllr63yMszw) and it hurt so much i had to write something so.......this happened

There’s a picture of them at six years old, outside with a volleyball. Oikawa’s hit himself in the head while Iwaizumi points and laughs.

There’s a picture of them in Iwaizumi’s house in front of a volleyball game on TV, hands thrown up in celebration.

There’s a picture of them in Kitagawa Daiichi uniforms, high-fiving on the court, faces bright with determination.

There’s a selfie taken outside an ice cream shop not far from school. Oikawa’s signature peace sign and wink are clear, as is Iwaizumi’s face of annoyance, but this time, it’s tinged with fondness.

There’s a picture of the two of them on the volleyball court in Sendai, proud in Aoba Johsai’s aqua and white, fists pumped into the air in victory. Around them, their teammates are celebrating, piling on each other, but he and Iwaizumi are only looking at each other.

There’s a picture of them on graduation day, standing outside the school gates. Both of their uniform jackets are missing the second button.

There’s a picture of Iwaizumi passed out on top of his textbook in the university library, a pen slipping out of his hand and headphones drooping over his head.

There’s Iwaizumi’s revenge picture—Oikawa sound asleep at the kitchen table, face in a pile of physics notes, glasses askew on his nose.

There’s a picture from a night out. The neon lights of the city are bright, casting their faces in blurry red and purples and blues as they gaze into each other’s eyes like they’re the only two in all of Tokyo.

There’s a picture of them in front of their first apartment, their first off-campus dwelling. They’re holding the keys between the two of them and beaming. Their mailbox bears their names.

There’s a picture, a professional one this time, from the day Oikawa proposed. Iwaizumi’s face is soft, Oikawa’s earnest as he holds up the ring box. In the background is the ice cream shop where they went for their first date.

There’s a picture from their engagement party at their apartment. Their friends are gathered around Iwaizumi, all admiring the ring, while Oikawa stands to the side, looking on fondly.

There’s a picture from their wedding day, both of them radiant in white. Their former high school and college teammates stand on either side of them. Kindaichi’s tearing up as he watches Oikawa and Iwaizumi kiss, hands pressed to each other’s faces.

There’s a picture of them in the hospital. Oikawa’s sister is lying in the bed, looking exhausted but content. Iwaizumi’s holding their newborn in his arms, cradling him oh so softly as the baby extends a hand toward Oikawa’s finger.

There’s a picture of the three of them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi and Akihiro, surrounded by their friends and a variety of wrapped and unwrapped presents. Akihiro’s crawling on the living room rug toward Kuroo, clutching a baby blanket in Aoba Johsai colors.

There’s a picture of just Oikawa and Iwaizumi at a restaurant. Iwaizumi looks tired, but he’s smiling anyway; Oikawa looks less bubbly, for a change.

There’s a picture of them on the sofa with a two-year-old Akihiro on Oikawa’s lap. Iwaizumi’s thinner, paler, face more gaunt, but still he’s cooing at their son, eyes full of love.

There’s a picture that’s almost too dark to see. The two of them are outside, in the park near Iwaizumi’s childhood home, lying on their backs in the grass. Iwaizumi is curled into Oikawa’s side, pointing up at the stars.

~

Oikawa closes the album, taking a deep breath before looking up.

Next to him, Akihiro bites his lip. “Dad?”

“I loved him,” Oikawa says, his voice already beginning to shake. “It was one of those things where we were lucky to have the loves of our lives right there with us from the start. And I’m telling you now because you’re sixteen. That’s how old I was when I realized I’d been in love with him since before I even knew what that meant.”

Akihiro’s quiet for a moment. Then: “Do you ever wish you guys never got together? Then this never would have happened?”

Oikawa shakes his head, then nods, then shakes his head again. “He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that for a fact. But sometimes I do wish that, so it wouldn’t hurt this much. But then, if we never got together, we wouldn’t have had you,” he adds with a wry quirk of his lips.

“That’s true.”

“But listen to me, Akihiro,” Oikawa says, holding both of their son’s hands in his own. “There are things you can’t control in life, and who you fall in love with is one of them. And I can’t bear to watch you go through what I have. Love is a double-edged sword. It’s the best feeling in the world when you have it, and the worst in the world when it’s taken away. So promise me something.”

“Anything, Dad.” Akihiro squeezes his hands.

“Don’t fall in love. Not if you can help it.” A tear slips out. “And if you do, say no. Please walk away before life can hurt you.” It’s irrational, he knows, and it’s a little selfish to try to keep his son from the happiness he’d once known himself. But the happiness couldn’t outweigh the pain. Better never to love, than to love and lose.

“Okay,” Akihiro says softly.

“I can’t stop you,” Oikawa says. “I can’t stop you, and I pray that life shows you differently. But just know how much you can lose.”

“Okay,” Akihiro says again. Oikawa lets go of his hands, and watches Akihiro disappear down the hallway to his room.

He learned the hard way how terrible life can be, how indiscriminate with who it hurts. He just hopes and prays that if Akihiro does find his love, that the same fate won’t befall him.

Oikawa closes the album, puts it back in its place on the bookshelf, and begins to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry 
> 
> [main blog](http://humhalleloujah.tumblr.com) // [haikyuu!! blog](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com)


End file.
